Batman, Deadpool or Love?
by JelloProdigy
Summary: Request by Interview a Sarcastic Demon- Jovencorn (main)/Marhinki Comic Book Store AU When Joshua Ovenshire's usual day working at the comic book store is interrupted by Mari Takahashi and David Moss, his life instantly begins to revolve around the strange duo. But when David tries to convince him that Deadpool is somehow superior to Batman, Josh is determined to set him straight.


Welcome to my first requested story! First things first, this story is dedicated to the wonderful Interview A Sarcastic Demon. She is absolutely lovely and fantastic and you should all read her stories/review because she's just one of the best people you will ever meet. Anyways, this is a Jovencorn story as it's her favorite pairing and she requested it a while back. I hope you'll enjoy it!

**Batman, Deadpool, or Love?**

Main Pairings: **Jovencorn**, Marhinki

Chapter 1/3

Hot Girl in the Comic Book Store

* * *

><p>Absolute silence in a comic book store on a Saturday afternoon could only mean one thing: a hot girl has entered the store. Joshua Ovenshire, however, knew the drill and didn't even have to glance up to know that she had a boyfriend, the customers who looked away instantly proved that, but the dark-haired beauty did scan the shelves, asking the guy's opinion on a few issues. The two bantered back and forth over one of the comics she held before the girl plopped a few books on the counter.<p>

"These two please." She said with a grin before handing him her membership-discount card. Funny, he hadn't seen her in here before…

"Batman huh?" He asked, pushing up his glasses with a finger as he checked the cover for any damages. With precision that came from months of working here, Josh scanned her book and swiped the card, noting her name messily scrawled on the back. "You look more like a Wolverine kind of girl, Mari."

"Actually she's a Superman chick, but close enough." A goofy looking guy with a Half Life 2 shirt walked up behind her, setting a few Deadpool comics next to Mari's. Ah, so they were the geek and hot girl dynamic…

"What's wrong with Superman?" She asked with a warning glare to which the guy completely ignored.

"He's cliché."

"He's the first superhero David!" The girl groaned in response. "How the hell can he be cliché?"

"Face it, the only reason you like him is because he reminds you of Doctor Who." Mari turned away, grumbling to herself before turning to growl at her friend again.

"You're paying."

"Fine, fine…" He muttered, taking out his wallet and handing the employee his credit card. "What about you… Joshua?" David asked with a grin, reading his name tag.

"Deadpool's great, but Batman will always be the best." Josh said with a shrug while continuing to scan the books, noting with a smirk the look of incredulousness spread across the geek's face.

"You're kidding right?"

"Nope!" Josh responded cheekily with a pop of the 'p' and turned to glance at the clock. "But if you're willing to battle it out, I'm off in four minutes."

"Oh, you're so on! No one challenges the word of the Great David Moss!" The man exclaimed before rushing into the lounge area of the shop.

"... The Great David Moss?" Josh asked with a smile towards Mari who shook her head in exasperation.

"You'll get used to it."

* * *

><p>"I've never seen you two around here, but you have a discount members card. What's up?" Joshua asked as he reclined in a red beanbag chair. The customers from earlier, Mari and David, had sat by a window in the back of the shop as to not disturb the other readers.<p>

"We usually come on Friday nights," David explained while setting his Deadpool book down. "After hanging out at the Gamestop down the street."

"What changed?"

"The guy Mari likes-" The Japanese girl whacked him on the arm for letting it out so easily. "Works there on Fridays, but his shift moved to today. He's on break now though."

"So you two aren't together?" Joshua asked as the majority of heads in the lounge turned to stare hopefully at the beautiful girl.

"Nah, I don't really swing that way if you know what I mean." Lasercorn replied, much quieter than before, with a light laugh.

"Alright, cool." Joshua said nonchalantly, shocking his two new friends slightly.

"... Really? That's it? 'Cool'?" David asked in disbelief.

"Well, yeah. What else would I say?"

"Faggot seems to be a popular choice nowadays." He answered with a frown.. "And usually the whole 'gay' thing scares people off."

"Hey, you like Batman, even though you have horrible taste in saying he's only second best, and that's good enough for me." Josh said with a reassuring smile.

"...Wow, thanks man." David said, his expression suddenly softening as his brown eyes became warm. Josh nodded towards the man before focusing his attention back onto Mari.

"So who's the lucky guy?" Josh asked, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. Mari nudged him in the shoulder with a laugh before responding.

"Mathew."

"Sohinki?"

"You know him?" Mari suddenly exclaimed in a mixture of hope and horror, making Josh and David chuckle.

"Yeah, he came in a while back looking for something. A Superman comic I think…"

"He likes Superman too?" The Japanese girl swooned, almost tipping over in her chair and forcing David to prop her up with one arm.

"I guess.. But he's always seemed too caught up in DOTA to be into comics."

"DOTA?" Lasercorn scoffed. "Hasn't he moved on to Skyrim Elder Scrolls yet? Or at least Portal 2?"

"Skyrim was soooo good!" Joshua said, almost moaning about his love for the game with David not sounding much different.

"YES. And all of the mods!"

"Did you play the one where the dragons are replaced with ponies?"

"Or the one where you can summon UFOs and shrink rays!"

"THAT ONE WAS THE BEST."

"NO DOUBT!"

"How did you know Sohinki plays DOTA?" Mari suddenly interjected on their bonding moment, successfully pulling their thoughts away from one another.

"Huh?" Joshua stated intelligently. "Oh, I hang out at Gamestop if it's a slow day and Matt comes in early if he knows I'm around."

"So you've actually talked to him?" Mari asked, her eyes shining.

"You haven't?" Josh retorted with a slight smirk, making Mari avert her eyes while grumbling and blushing. "Then why don't we head over there now? My shift's over for the day."

"Sure! We could check out if any new DLCs have come out yet." David responded, standing up and stretching. His friends nodded and stood up behind him. Joshua tossed the keys to the man running the counter, shouting a 'Thanks Wes!' before stepping out of the store.

"Okay! Appearance check!" Mari announced when they were about two shops away from Gamestop, spinning around in front of the boys before striking a pose. "Everything in order?"

"Wait." David commanded, stepping forward to straighten her necklace (an emerald to reference Kryptonite) before giving her the thumbs up.

"Alright. I'm ready!" She exclaimed, confidently striding towards the double doors... before jumping behind Josh and pushing him through the entrance, much to the annoyance of the nerd.

"Hey Sohinki!" The Batman fanatic called to the counter of the gaming shop. There, a man with short brown hair and green eyes glanced up from rearranging the shelves and made a small wave back. The employee's eyes widened slightly upon seeing his friend's companions, and he instantly became clumsy, dropping a Wii case on his head.

"Ow…" He grunted, hurriedly picking up the offending piece of plastic and stacking it again. "Hey Josh. What can I do for you?"

"This is Mari." He introduced, making the girl glare at him for being so blunt.

"... Hi?" Sohinki tried to the smaller woman who merely smiled back at him in embarrassment.

"She's been wanting to get more involved in video games and I figured she should talk to you about it." Joshua explained as David trailed aimlessly behind one of the racks of XBox games.

"Really?" The gamer asked excitedly, looking over to the Japanese girl who continued to blush. "What kind of games were you thinking of?" Mari took a moment to compose herself again before answering with another smile.

"I've heard DOTA is pretty good. I've wanted to try that one out…"

"Oh my god, it's fantastic! You should definitely give it a go. So the point of the game is to-" As the gamer began to drone on about his favorite thing on the face of the planet, Josh slunk away towards David, giving Mari a thumbs up behind his back.

"So why exactly is Batman the best?" David smirked when Josh caught up to him. He was leaning against the wall and reading the back of 'Arkham Asylum', the famous Batman game.

"You're kidding right?"

"Nope! Educate me oh wise one." The Deadpool fan teased.

"First of all his back story. The poor little orphan boy taking back his city from the baddies to avenge his parents."

"Hasn't the whole 'orphaned superhero' thing been done?"

"Yeah sure, but Batman is nostalgic! And the game-" Josh stepped next to David, tapping the case twice and grinning at him. "Is AMAZING." David smiled back before stepping away from the man and scanning the wall of games.

"I'm guessing you're an extreme Batman fanboy?"

"Ehhhhh, just a little." Josh shrugged, rolling up his sleeve to reveal his hidden batman tattoo. Upon seeing the dark ink, David let out a low whistle.

"Nice. The only tattoo I have is a unicorn shooting lasers, which is, lets face it, pretty badass." David said with a 'high-and-mighty' smirk.

"So should I call you Lasercorn then?" Josh asked, bumping his shoulder into the man.

"I'm strangely okay with that." He grinned. "But now I need I nickname for you… What's your last name?"

"Ovenshire."

"Joshua Ovenshire..." He tried out the name, rolling it off his tongue, repeating it a few time to get a feel for it. "Josh Ovenshire... Jo Ovenshire... Jovenshire... The Jovenshire! That's it! Joven for short." David declared triumphantly before continuing to search the aisle. "There you are!" He said, finally pulling out the video game he was searching for and handing it to The Jovenshire.

"Deadpool?" Joven asked, raising his eyebrow in suspicion.

"I'll play Arkham if you give that a try."

"Alright, but I'm telling you, that game will blow your mind."

"And Deadpool will make you die of laughter." David grinned again before walking up to the counter to pay, Joven following closely behind.

"-And so you have to organize your troops so there aren't any weak points your opponent can hit."

"But with all of the different classes, there's now way you can cover all of your sides!"

"Exactly! Which is why you have to use your combinations effectively and-"

"Nice to see you two getting along." David grinned at Mari and Sohinki as he set 'Arkham Asylum' on the counter.

"DOTA sounds really cool!" Mari exclaimed to her friend, watching as Joshua set down his own game beside David's. "And Sohinki promised to teach me a few things if I came in tomorrow."

"Why don't you come into the comic book store then?" Joven advised. "We have the lounge in the back where you can play... and there's free Wi-Fi."

"Sure, but it's have to be later in the afternoon. I'm working the same time tomorrow." Sohinki agreed with a nod.

"Sounds like a plan, but shouldn't we get each others' phone numbers in case something comes up?" Mari asked slyly to Matt. Joven noted that she just wanted Sohinki's number and didn't much care about the plan falling through.

"Uh, sure." He answered with a slight flush. The four exchanged phone numbers with David handing Joshua back his phone last. After saying their goodbyes, the four all went their separate ways. Joven shoved his hands into his pockets to protect himself from the cold nip of the air as he rushed to his car. Once inside, he cranked up the heat and let out a shivering breath when his phone lit up. In all capital letters, glowing with white letters on the top of the screen was written:

'THE LASERCORN'

* * *

><p>Oh my god they are all such dorks in this chapter.<p>

Alright, so the story has just begun and it looks like Marhinki is the main pairing, but worry not my dears! For Jovencorn will truly begin to shine these next two chapters. (Plus I'm just establishing their friendship/what they'll bond over.) I really hope you like the beginning of your story Interview A Sarcastic Demon!

Oh, and Merry Christmas everyone!

Signing off,

~JelloProdigy


End file.
